Black Widow
by Shadow Hawk-Book Lover
Summary: This is a fan fiction about NCIS. This story is going to have a new Agent, that I created.Her name is Sabrina Morgan, but she doesen't tell anyone that. She tells them her name is Shadow Morganestern, for strange resons. She comes to NCIS in Washington from the NCIS in LA. Some woman is killing men after she rapes them, and then leaving notes for Sabrina/Shadow. Who is she?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the charecters from the T.V. Show. Please don't sue.**

**Sabrina's P.O.V.**

Director Vance opened the door to seven people. They were a young Gothic looking girl named Abby, an Israeli woman named Ziva, an older and imposing man named Gibbs, an elderly man with a kind face named Ducky, an young guy with a doctorish outfit on named Jimmy,a geekish looking guy named Mcgee, and a normal looking guy named Tony. Abby, Tony, Mcgee, and Ziva were all about my age. "Agent Gibbs," he said. "Shadow Morganestern is now working with your team. Good luck." He sent all of us out except for Gibbs. Abby, said bye, and went to her lab, Ducky and Jimmy, said bye, and went to the morge. Dinozoe and McGee walked ahead to the Squad Room. Me and Ziva slowly walked down the stairs. "Hey Z." I said. "Hey Sa- er, Shadow. How are you?" I chuckled "Fine, still got nightmares, but otherwise fine."

" Are they worse?"

No, They're the same."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"You can sit at that desk." she pointed at a desk beside McGee's.

"OK, talk to later."

_**This is the first story that I have done on here, and i'm still in school so I won't post on a certian time or day or whatever. Please comment on if you like it or not and help me out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the charecters from the T.V. Show. Please don't sue.**

**Ziva's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe Sabrina was here. It was really good to see her again. I worried about her nightmares though. I mean it was the only case she ever worked on the went cold. And she faced the woman that was doing it, and almost didn't survive. The woman got away too. God, I worry about her. I looked over at her. She used to be energetic and fun and loud. That experience changed her so much. I hope she's really alright.

**Sabrina's P.O.V.**

I woke up sweating. I slowly sat up and walked to the kitchen. I sat down in the dark. I thought about what had happened the day before. Then I got up and got ready for work.

Gibbs walked into the Squad Room. "Suit up we got a dead soldier in his house, Tony tell Ducky, The rest of you are with me." We all got up put our guns on our hips, and followed him out of the building, and into the car. When we got there, I saw a police officer that I had worked with on _**THE CASE.**_He looked worried. He walked up to us. When he saw me get out of the car, he looked at me with a concerned look. "The man is in he bed tied down. He appears to be raped, but we can't find a condom any where, the assailant probably took it with them to hide DNA." he said. "Let's go take a look." said Ducky who had gotten there while we were being updated. We walked into the and there was blood every where. I looked at the body and instantly recognized the wound. It was a stab wound. His stomach was cut open and guts were very close to spilling out. As we started taking pictures I looked around the room, and noticed a piece of paper sticking out from under the bed. I walked over to it and took pictures before I picked it up. I opened it and found Ziva saw me pick it up, and looked at me curiously. I ignored her. The paper was folded in half and had my name on it. I opened it. One word **MAILBOX. **I stepped outside and ran to the mailbox. There was a piece of paper with two words on it. Two HORRIBLE words. Those words were- **I'm Back. **"Oh, Hell." I said. The person who gave me nightmares, the person that almost killed me, the killer in only cold case I ever had, was back. "Shadow" I heard someone behind me say. I turned around. It was Gibbs. "Yes Sir?"

"Why did you run outside and open the mailbox?" I handed him the peice of paper from the bedroom of the house. "I found this sticking out from under the bed."

"What was in the mailbox?" He asked after he read it. I handed him the other paper. "There was one case that didn't solve, a woman was killing men after she raped them. Somewhere on they're bodys she would draw a sun on them. The same sun thats at the bottem of both papers. After chaseing her for 2 months I found her. Well she found me. She almost killed me. And now she's back."

"Don't worry," he said "well find her. She won't get another chance to hurt you." I looked away. "Maybe." I looked up at him again "Please don't tell anyone thoe."

"I won't, hows your mom."

"Good, hows your dad."

"Good. Why'd you change your name."

"So that she doesn't find me and finish what she started."

"Thought so. Now come on. We better get back in there and solve this."

"Ok"

_**Don't worry they will get longer as I go on. I don't have a lot of time to work on it, becauses I don't have a computer at my house, I use my grandma's or the school computers, so again I won't be posting as much. Sorry.**_

_**P.S: Sabrina/Shadow's mom worked at the store that Gibb's dad owns.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the charecters from the T.V. Show. Please don't sue.**

**Sabrina/Shadow's P.O.V.**

Another body. Great. We were at the third crime scene. Ziva, and McGee were taking photos and bagging and tagging. Gibbs, was taking statments across the street. Me and Tony were at the bottom of the driveway waiting for Ducky. I knew that I couldn't look at the body again. When I had looked at the body it was on it's back. The Killer, had carved a message into his back. _**Shadows can always be Destroyed. **_

She had purposely carved that. I knew she purposely carved that. I heard a THUMP from behind me. I started to turn around. I saw Tony unconscious on the ground. Then everything went black.

**Gibbs P.O.V **

I knew that something was wrong when I turned around and Dinozzo and Sabrina were gone. I ran into the house. "Where are Dinozzo and Shadow!" I yelled.

"I thought they were outside waiting on Ducky and Paulmer boss." McGee said as he looked at me confused.

"Well, their not! We got 2 missing agents, FIND THEM!"

"On it Boss." McGee got up and ran out of the house. Ziva looked concerned as she followed him. I knew their was something between Sabrina and Ziva.

_**Ok, I promised It would be longer. I lied. It was going to be longer but, then I got this far and it was a perfect place to stop.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the charecters from the T.V. Show. Please don't sue.**

**Gibbs P.O.V.**

We were back in the squad room, looking for leads to where the assailants could have taken Sabrina, or as she now goes bye, Shadow, and Tony, when McGee told me that someone was sending a video chat thingy to his computer.

"Put it on the plasma." I said. A few seconds later the plasma showed Tony and Shadow tied up and unconscious. A woman was standing behind them, mostly hidden by the shadows in the dimly lit room. The woman grabbed Shadow's blond hair, pulled her head back, and hit Shadows face with the butt of Tony's gun. She did the same to Tony, but she used Shadows gun this time. They both woke up immediately.

**Sabrina/Shadow's P.O.V.**

"Shit." I said

"Where the hell are we?" Dinozzo asked me.

"The place of my nightmares." I mumbled back. Just then we both noticed the camera and the T.V screen. Gibbs, Ziva and McGee were looking at us from the squad room. Ziva looked pale, McGee looked scared and concerned, and Gibbs just looked plain mad. My head was jerked back by my hair.

"I should have killed you last time little sister." The woman said.

"Cameron." I said and glared at her.

She laid the gun in her hand down on the table beside her and got a knife. It was the same knife the she had tortured me with last time.

"You remember this knife don't you." She said as she drew it across my cheek. It stung.

"Bitch" I said, then spit in her face.

She looked at the T.V.

"I'll let your agent go. I don't need him. He was just an obstacle." She cut off the T.V. and the camera.

**Gibbs P.O.V.**

"What are standing around for.!" I yelled.

"S-Sorry boss, I'll try and trace the video link." He sat down and started typing on his computer.

"Don't apologize it's a sign of weakness!" I told him for like the 500th time

"I'll see if Shadow really does have a sister." Ziva walked to her desk.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the characters from the T.V. Show. Please don't sue.**

**Sabrina/Shadow's P.O.V**

While my sister, Cameron, was out putting DiNozzo some where he could easily be found, I got the hairpin out of my back pocket, I have carried it in my back pocket ever since last time, and picked the lock on the handcuffs on my hands, then the ones on my feet. Then I grabbed the gun that she had left, apparently she didn't expect me to get out of the handcuffs, and checked the bullets in it. All of them were there. Then I sat and waited for her to come back. I didn't have to wait long. About 10 minuets later Cameron walked in. She looked shocked, that I was out of the handcuffs and had the gun. I stood up.

"Whoa, no need to look so mad, Sis, I was going to let you go again, I wasn't even going to hurt you anymore." She said.

"Well, ain't that a burst in my bubble, oh well." I smiled sweetly, and grabbed her wrist and brought her over to me and used the butt of my gun to knock her unconscious. Then I grabbed the handcuffs, and handcuffed HER just like she handcuffed me, checked her pockets, hair, and the rest of the room for anything she could use to pick the locks, and cut on the camera and T.V. Then I sent a video chat link to McGee. When Gibb's team popped up on the screen, I asked if they had found Tony. When they said that they had and he was on his way back to the NCIS headquarters, I relayed what had happened and promised that I would take my sister to the headquarters so hay could interrogate her, and send her to jail.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own the characters from the T.V. Show. Please don't sue.**

**Sabrina/Shadow's P.O.V.**

"I think I should go back to L.A." I told the Director. We were in his office, the day after my sisters trial. She had been accused guilty and sent to jail. "I want to get back home, and work with my own team again, now that I am no longer hiding in fear, of my sister."

"I understand. Infact, I spoke to the Director of the NCIS Headquarters in L.A., this morning. He wants you back to. I got you a plane ticket to L.A. for the day after tommorow."

"Thank you Sir."

"Tell me, how do you and Mrs. David know each other?" he asked.

"Ziva had a case connected to us in L.A. at the same time that, I had been abducted by my sister."

"Ah. Well I wish you well."

"Thank you Sir." I smiled. My nightmare had finally ended.


End file.
